Role Reversal
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: What would happen if the adoptive family were the nice ones and Michiko was the abusive one? Well, this is my take on how it would happen. This was originally going to be a one shot, but this is now a two shot. So...enjoy.


Role Reversal

Hana Morenos had a very bad childhood. Her mother, Michiko Malandro, was a horrible drug addict, and often took out her frustrations on her. Hana never even went to school because she would have bruises in the dozens. Reasons for these beatings would range from not having enough money to pay bills to dropping some spilled milk. Hana, one day, had enough. Before Michiko got home from her day job, Hana called the police, and got Michiko arrested while she was at work.

Hana was eventually put into an adoption center. She was only 5 years old, and she lost both her parents. She never met her father, and she finally got away from her mother. She stayed in the foster home for 6 months until one of the people running the home walks up to her with a man who looked like a priest and his wife. "Hello, Hana. This is Pedro and Joanna Yanez," the woman told Hana while motioning towards them. **(I really don't want to search up their real last names, but I think that 'Yanez' is in their name, because I did once, and I saw some very uncomfortable images, and never watched the show much due to this).** "Um, hello there," Hana said very shyly. Pedro smiled at her and held out his hand. "Hello there, Hana. How are you?" Pedro asked. Hana hesitantly shook his hand.

"So, Hana, how do you feel about being adopted?" the owner asked. Hana looked at these people, and they seemed very nice. "Well, I guess it would be good," Hana said with a slight smile on her face. Joanna smiled and pulled Hana into a hug. Hana looked startled at first, but returned the hug. 'So this is what it's like to have a mother who cares about you. It feels amazing!' Hana thought as Pedro came back with the adoption papers. "Well, we've got all the papers signed, and we're ready to take you home with us, Hana," Pedro said with a big smile on his face. Hana went to get her things and say her goodbyes to all her friends.

Once she got into the car with them, she was immediately bombarded with questions about herself. 'What is your favorite color?' 'What do you like to watch on TV?' 'What's your favorite food?' and so on. Once she had answered enough questions, they stopped at a little house on the edge of town. "You live here?" Hana asked curiously. He thought that since Pedro was apparently a priest, he would live inside the actual town. "We like the quiet living here brings. Plus, the church I preach at is only a couple of miles away," Pedro explained while pointing to the direction of the church.

When Hana went in, he saw two other children in there. One was a girl with long hair and glasses, and the other was a boy who was a little chubby and also had glasses. "Uh, who are they?" Hana asked. Usually when someone from her orphanage was adopted, they were single parents who couldn't have children. "Oh, those are our other children; Gabriel and Maria. Gabriel, Maria, come introduce yourselves to your new sister," Joanna aid, as she went to the children. When Gabriel and Maria got a look at her, they got huge smiles on their faces and hugged her from both sides.

"Hi there! It's so great to have another girl in the family. We can do each other's hair, listen to music together, and…" Maria was interrupted by her brother. "That's great, Maria, but she's my sister. We can play video games and …well a bunch of other stuff," Gabriel said before Hana escaped their grasp, but had a smile on her face. "OK, kids. I know you're excited, but Hana needs some time to unpack. Maria, can you show your sister to her room while I get dinner ready, please?" Joanna asked. Maria nodded her head before grabbing Hana by the hand and leading her upstairs.

"This is your room. Sorry if it's a little small. It was a storage space, but when our parents decided to adopt you, we moved everything out of this place and made it into a bedroom for you. I hope you like it," Maria said as she led Hana in. "That's OK. I like it. Thank you, you have a really nice family," Hana said. Maria then put a finger on Hana's nose and smiled. "You mean ' _we_ have a really nicefamily'. You may have just gotten here, but you're a part of this family now. Now, let me help you unpack," Maria told her while reaching into Hana's bags. Hana smiled at the thought of them already accepting her, and got some of her stuff out too.

After putting all of Hana's stuff away, the two girls went downstairs for dinner. They were having some spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread. While they were eating, Pedro stopped and leaned to Hana. "Hana, I know this change is a little sudden, but hat do you say of being a guest at my church tomorrow for the Sunday sermon?" Pedro asked her. Hana was a little surprised. She had never been very religious, and had pretty much given up her faith in God after living with Michiko. "I…I don't know. I don't really believe in religion and…" Hana said before she trailed off.

"Hana, I know living in the conditions you lived in would make you lose your faith, but being in a church is more than about just religion. It's about the community getting together for a good cause, praying for one another, donating to the less fortunate, or just making some possible lifelong friends. I just want to show you what I do, and the people in the church," Pedro told her. Hana seemed to like the idea of people meeting for a common goal, and believing in something greater than one's self. She looked at him and nodded her head. Pedro smiled and patted her on the head. "Great! Well all go to the church tomorrow, and you can be the main topic of my sermon for tomorrow," Pedro said as the family continued to eat.

 **The next morning…**

Hana, Gabriel, and Maria all woke up with their parents and walked the short distance to the church Pedro preached at. "So, Hana, you're coming onto the podium with me, and I'll introduce you and get started with my sermon. Then, you tell them your story," Pedro said, explaining the plan. "Alright," Hana simple said as they stepped into the church. It was really nice, and it was already packed. Pedro got onto the podium, and Hana followed suit, standing next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special topic today; losing faith. Everyone has had days where they feel like losing their faith. Maybe it is because you have lost a loved one, maybe you have been laid off of your job and are in debt, or maybe you are or have lived with people who do not love you," Pedro began, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Hana tensed up while he was talking, as all three of those things happened to her. "But, this does not mean that God hates you or had forgotten you. God simply has plans for you. These plans may not be immediate, but when they come, you will know. When you lose that loved one, they will possibly be in heaven. You have lost your job, but you may get a better job. You may get stuck with people who don't love you, but then be placed with people who actually care for you, and want the best for you," Pedro explained as the crowd seemed to listen and hang on to every word.

"To prove my point, I have with me a child me and my wife recently adopted. Her name is Hana Morenos", Pedro said before Hana walked in front of him to wave shyly to the crowd. "Before she was placed the foster home, she was constantly abused by someone compensating for all the failures in her life. She however, got the strength to get away and try to live a life that she deserves. She told me that she lost her faith, and I've allowed her to come here to show her that there is a God up there, and he does care about you and wants you to be the best you can be. Hana is now with people who love her and appreciate her, and I hope that you will all treat he kindly. Remember, God is there, and if you can't see him, he can see you, and knows the pain you go through," Pedro said as he walked down the podium with Hana following suit.

Before she left, many of the people her new father was preaching to walked up to her with words of encouragement ad to compliment her on her bravery. She looked up at her new father, who she already had a lot of respect for. "Thanks for bringing me here. Maybe I should have God as a part of my life. Thanks for everything you've done for me …dad," Hana said as she hugged Pedro. Pedro cracked a huge smile on his face as he picked her up and hugged her back. The entire family then got together for a group hug before going home.

But the good times wouldn't last forever…

 **What do you think? This is my first Michiko to Hatchin story so sorry if this isn't as good as you thought. I literally thought of this idea last night and started on it last night so I wouldn't forget.**


End file.
